Queen Overthrown
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: A backstory on Jade and Bobbi's relationship. After being overthrown Syndel meets Kenshi, they have kids. But what you don't know is that Jade and Bobbi met as enemies. MockingPrincess for the win!
1. Chapter 1

**This prequel was needed. Basically a backstory to Jade's mother Syndel, her father Kenshi, and how she met Bobbi. Also if you didn't already know. We base a _lot_ of characters from Mortal Kombat.**

D' Vorah wasn't please with Raiden's daughter as Kahnum of Outworld and apparently she wasn't the only one. Two others, Ko'Tal and Reptile, were rather vocal in their displeasure. "This One is displeased with Syndel as Kahnum but does not think your coup will succeed" "That is why we kill Jerrod first," Ko'Tal said.

D' Vorah went to say something but then her front door slammed open and Syndel's royal guard ran in with Jerrod and Syndel themsleves walking in. "Well what do we have here? Council members whispering like hand maidens" "This One is displeased," D'Vorah said. "War looms, if you only sided with HYDRA" "And I told you I would rather die than treat with my father's murderers!"

"Then perhaps," Ko'Tal said. "That is what is to happen." Jerrod stepped in front of his wife. "Not going to happen." "Kill him!" Syndel barked at her guards. The guards approached Ko'Tal. D' Vorah blocked a punch by Jerrod and said" This One serves Syndel no longer" With those words, D'Vorah stabbed Jerrod. "No!" Syndel cried.

D'Vorah removed her stinger. Jerrod's body fell to the ground, dead. "No!" Syndel cried again, rushing to her husband's body. Ko'Tal motioned to D'Vorah and Reptile and the three bailed. Syndel knelt by her husband's body, crying. She cradled his head in her arms, unable to do anything else. "Jerrod," Syndel whimpered.

She hugged his body closer. "We must go," one of the guards said urgently. Syndel shook her head, staring at Jerrod's body. "We have to go," the guard repeated. Syndel nodded, but looked devastated. Her husband was dead. Syndel shook her head in disbelief. She slowly stood up and faced her guards. "Find the traitors," she commanded.

The guards nodded. They went off. Syndel sighed and stared back down at Jerrod's body. She couldn't believe her husband was dead. Syndel shook her head. She lifted Jerrod's body up and slowly made her way back to the castle. Syndel felt very heavy, very sad. She slowly walked back to the castle. At the castle, Syndel found absolute hell.

The castle was also under attack! Syndel cursed under her breath. Her guards stiffened. They shifted in front of Syndel. They wouldn't let anything happen to the queen. Soon, rebels began to overwhelm the guards. One of the guards grabbed her arm and began to run. "Where are we going?" Syndel asked. "It is too dangerous for you here," the guard said.

He ushered her on. The guard looked around as they ran. He had to protect the queen. Even if it meant leaving Outworld. He had to get her to Earth. "Rekio, where are we going?" Syndel asked. "Earth," Rekio replied. Syndel shot her most trusted guard a look. "Trust me on this," Rekio said. "They will kill you otherwise."

Syndel nodded glumly. "Do not worry, your Highness," Rekio said. "You will be okay." Syndel and Rekio continued on. Rekio searched for the portal to Earth. He frowned. "What is it?" Syndel asked. Rekio shook his head. Syndel frowned. "Found it," the guard muttered to himself. Rekio brushed aside some branches to reveal a portal.

"Go," he said softly. Syndel hesitated. "Go," Rekio repeated. Syndel nodded and went through the portal. Rekio was about to follow when he heard the sound of rebels approaching. He cursed under his breath and quickly hid the portal, drawing his sword. Rekio fought his hardest against the rebels, hoping the queen would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey remember that a**-hole Shao and how he tortured the youngest Avenger, forced everyone to fight for his entertainment, and threatened Jade? Well...**

Meanwhile, Syndel landed hard on the grounds standing up. She whipped her head around, looking around. Syndel frowned, not recognizing where she was. She frowned, brushing off her robes and beginning to walk. Syndel looked around, unsure of where she was at. She spun around when she heard the snapping of a twig.

A man stepped out of the woods. Syndel tensed, readying herself for a fight. The man glared furiously at her. "Mutant," he spat. Syndel took a step back. The man glared at her. Syndel raised her arms in a sign of defenselessness. The man just approached her. Syndel looked around nervously. "Trespassers are punished," he growled.

He began to drag Syndel off. Syndel tried to pry the man's grip off, but it worked to no avail. Syndel let out a frustrated sigh. The man stopped inside some grounds. Syndel looked around. She was growing annoyed with this man. "Hanzo!" The man shouted out as another man passed. "Yes Shao?" Hanzo said. "Get the others," Shao said.

Hanzo nodded stoically and walked off. They got to the center of the grounds. Shao tied Syndel to a stake rising out from a pile of wood. "The mutant will burn at stake," Shao sneered. Syndel struggled against the bonds. Despite being from Outworld, Syndel could not get free. She sighed as other people began walking up. Shao smirked at Syndel.

"Today, this mutant will die at stake!" Shao shouted. Shao lifted the lighter he had. He raised it towards the wood. "Shao stop!" A new voice said. A man dressed in red stepped out. "Leave her alone, Shao!" "Stand down, Kenshi," Shao said. "No," Kenshi said. He pulled out his sword. Shao glared at him. Kenshi approached him.

Shao sighed. "You know how this will end." "I won't let you kill her." "Why not? She's a mutant!" "She's still a person!" "She needs to die!" Kenshi raised his sword, standing in front of the wood protectively. He wouldn't let Shao get past. Shao threw a punch.

Kenshi dodged it. Shao growled. Kenshi blocked with his sword. Shao pushed on. Kenshi fell back but quickly stood up. He backhanded Kenshi. Kenshi tumbled down. Shao smirked.

Shao approached Syndel again. Kenshi tackled him from behind. "Why are you even protecting her?" Shao asked. "You don't even know her." "She's a person and she deserves to live," Kenshi said fiercely.

"If she means that much to you, she can live," Shao reluctantly said. Kenshi glared at him still. Kenshi slowly stood and approached Syndel. He cut the ties holding her to the wood.

Syndel stepped off the pile. Kenshi extended his hand to Syndel. Syndel accepted his outstretched hand. "I'm Kenshi," Kenshi said softly. "Syndel," Syndel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty years passed since Syndel was removed from power in Outworld. In those years, Syndel had adjusted to life on Earth. She had gotten with Kenshi a few years after they met. Now, they had two children. A daughter, Jade Rekio, and a son, Takeda Jerrod. Jade was the eldest at 25 years old, Takeda was ten years younger at 15.

Both kids had enhanced aging as both parents had aging different from a human. And both kids were trained assassins. Syndel and Kenshi tried, though, to keep the kids out of the pain and misery of the world. Unfortunately, trouble always has a way of coming around. While Syndel and her family were plotting an uprising against Ko'Tal, so she could regain the throne, Ko'Tal had plans of his own. Ko'Tal appeared on the grounds of the SHIELD base, approaching it.

He knew of the uprising to come, and he wished to stop it. Hence the reason Ko'Tal was at SHIELD. "Director Coulson," he said, bowing to the director of SHIELD. "Ko'Tal," Coulson replied. He motioned for the Outworld Emperor to come in, and he did. Coulson led Ko'Tal to his office, where the other agents were at. "Phil, who is this?" May asked.

"This is Ko'Tal, he is the emperor of a realm named Outworld," Coulson introduced. Ko'Tal bowed to the team. "What can we do for you, mate?" Hunter asked. "The former queen is attempting to retake her throne, and has teamed with HYDRA to take you down," Ko'Tal said. "That won't happen," Bobbi said. "Who are we fighting against?" May chimed in.

"The former queen, and her new family. Our sources have learned that she has a husband and two children," D'Vorah said. "What ages?" May asked. "Early twenties we believe," Ko'Tal said. "You don't know for sure?" "Unfortunately, we do not know the exact ages." "But we do know that they will do anything to protect their mother," D'Vorah said.

Coulson's team nodded at that. "What do you need us to do?" Skye asked. "We need you to help stop them, they have teamed up with HYDRA so you are at risk too," Ko'Tal said. "Just one question," Skye said. "What is it?" D'Vorah asked. "How do we stop them?" Ko'Tal sighed heavily. "We kill the former Queen, we could stop this."

* * *

There was a small flash and Bobbi was gone, having gone through a portal to Syndel's last known location. Bobbi saw two figures. A woman with white hair and a teenager with black hair talking. She drew her gun and approached them, knowing that the woman they were to hunt down had light blonde, nearly white hair.

Bobbi pointed her gun at the woman's head, her finger on the trigger. She was tackled from behind. Bobbi landed hard and scrambled for her staves, looking at whoever tackled her. A blue boot kicked the staves away. Bobbi stood and took a fighting stance. "Fist fight it is." The girl Bobbi was facing wore a blue mask that covered the lower part of her face.

Bobbi eyed her opponent up, looking over her body and everything. The girl took out two daggers and opened them revealing they were metal . "Well, those are new," Bobbi commented, entranced by the intensity of her opponent's green eyes. The girl swung at her cutting Bobbi's arm. Bobbi threw a punch in return. The girl dodged it her mask falling off.

Bobbi nodded to herself in appreciation. The girl was good looking, she'd give her that. The girl said" Sareena, Li Mei. I need backup" "Kinda busy right now, Princess!" A female voice shouted. "There's a fast chick and one who is saying she's quaking things!" A second voice added. "Good ol' Daisy and YoYo," Bobbi murmured.

Something wrapped around her throat. "You are a fool to trust KoTal" Bobbi pulled at whatever was wrapped around her throat. The girl held onto Bobbi's throat, staring at her. Bobbi pulled at the arm, trying to get free. "You know, you're pretty hot for someone trying to kill my mom," the girl said conversationally. Bobbi twisted and grunted slightly. "You're not too bad looking yourself," she said.

The girl pulled Bobbi in close, kissing her on the lips. Bobbi's eyes widened in surprise but damn could this girl kiss. "Bob! I'm comin' Bob!" Hunter's familiar accent shouted out. The girl let go of Bobbi and picked up her mask. The girl put her mask back on, covering back up the lower half of her face before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter ran into the clearing a few moments later. "Bob!" Hunter exclaimed. "I'm fine," Bobbi said, the memory of the kiss in her mind. "You sure?" Hunter asked. "You look out of it." Bobbi blinked twice, her lips tingling. "Yeah Hunter, I'm fine." Hunter nodded. "If you say so, Bob." "Guys! A little help!" Daisy yelled. Bobbi grabbed her staves and gun and the two ran off.

They found Daisy and YoYo in a clearing, squaring off against three others. Bobbi recognized the girl in blue, the one with the fans who she had been fighting against. She didn't recognize the other two, though. There was a girl in purple, with dark hair like the one in blue. The third girl was dressed in red and had dark hair with a stripe of white.

Daisy and YoYo were losing. "Daisy, YoYo, you two get them," Bobbi pointed to the one in purple and the one in red. Daisy and YoYo nodded. "What about the one in blue?" Daisy asked. "Hunter and I got her," Bobbi said, giving her staves twirl. Daisy nodded. She ran at the one in purple. Daisy shot a vibration at her. The girl stumbled back.

"Li Mei!" The one in red exclaimed. "I'm good," Li Mei said."Sareena, Li Mei, take them down," the girl in blue said. Sareena and Li Mei attacked, though Daisy and YoYo held them off. Bobbi motioned to Hunter and he nodded. They approached the girl in blue. Hunter shot at her. The girl dodged them. Hunter looked shocked. A metal whip wrapped around Hunter's waist.

He was knocked down. The teenage boy Bobbi saw earlier stepped out. Looking closer, Bobbi noticed the teen boy and the girl in blue looked alike. Hunter pulled his gun out and shot at the two. The two dodged the bullets. "Oh bloody hell," Hunter groaned. Something wrapped around Hunter's ankle and yanked him into the air. The white haired woman Bobbi saw earlier stepped out, holding Hunter's ankle with her hair. "You dare attack my children? Try to kill them?" The woman asked.

"Uh..." Hunter said. Bobbi snuck up behind the woman, her gun raised and pointed at the woman's head. A knife pressed against Bobbi's back. "Shoot her and I'll kill you," a voice threatened. Bobbi slowly turned around. The girl in blue stood there, her dagger pressed against Bobbi's throat. "You know, I would hate to kill you since you are so hot, but if you hurt my mother..." The girl said. "Your mother is HYDRA," Bobbi spat.

"Wait what?" The girl looked confused. "We were told your mother working with HYDRA to take down SHIELD, so we take her out," Bobbi said. "Of course...Ko'Tal's lying to you. He killed my mom's first husband and tried to kill her" "And yet we know his name and not yours." "Jade...my name's Jade" "Jade," Bobbi repeated, enjoying the way the name sounded on her lips. "What's your name?" Jade shot back.

"My name is Bobbi...and how do I know we can trust you. HYDRA is full of manipulative psychopaths," Bobbi replies. "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead," Jade replied. "Is that why you kissed me?" Bobbi asked. "Well...That and you really are good looking." "Jade, now is not the time to flirt!" The boy shouted.


End file.
